Ultimate Persona
by CrimsonFuckr
Summary: a Fan-Made Story im working on. Mix of Persona 4, DBZ, Bleach please give reviews
1. Chapter 1

** ULTIMATE PERSONA**

** EPISODE 1**

** DEVIN TORBERT IS NOW AGE 27 AND WENT TO A COLLEGE IN YASOGAMI. **

**TEACHER: WELCOME TO YASOGAMI COLLEGE. WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT THAT PASSED THE TRANSFER EXAM WITH A 100%. MEET MR. DEVIN TORBERT.**

** DEVIN WALKS IN**

**CHIE: HE'S CUTE.**

**YOSUKE: CHIE..WHEN DO YOU EVER SAY THAT?**

**YU: IS IT JUST ME OR DOES HE LOOK HE HAS A POWER.**

**KANJI: I CAN KINDA FEEL THAT.**

**RISETTE: HMM, STILL CUTE.**

**YOUSKE: YOU GIRL ARE WEIRD.**

** AFTER SCHOOL**

**KANJI: HEY, TORBERT.**

**DEVIN: CAN I HELP YOU?**

**KANJI: THIS MAY SOUND CRAZY, BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY POWERS?**

**DEVIN: DAMN IT, SHOULD OF KNOW I WOULD GET CAUGHT.**

**KANJI: SO YOU DO?**

**DEVIN: YES.**

**YU: DON'T WORRY, SO DO WE.**

**DEVIN: WHO ARE YOU GUYS?**

**YU: I AM YU NARUKAMI.**

**CHIE: IM CHIE.**

**YUKIKO: IM YUKIKO.**

**RISETTE: IM RISETTE.**

**YOUSKE: IM YOUSKE.**

**KANJI: AND IM KANJI.**

**DEVIN: IM DEVIN TORBERT.**

**YU: ANYWAY. WE ARE PERSONA USERS.**

**DEVIN: PERSONA USERS?**

**YU: RIGHT. WHAT ARE YOUR POWERS?**

**DEVIN: I CAN'T SHOW HERE.**

**YU: WE HAVE A PLACE.**

** IN TV WORLD**

**TEDDY: SENSEI! EVERYONE! WHO IS THIS?**

**YU: THIS IS DEVIN TORBERT.**

**DEVIN: OK. I HAVE DIFFERENT POWERS. HERE WE GO.**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: THIS IS AN ULTIMATE SAIYAN.**

**RISETTE: HANG ON. PERSONA!**

** PERSONA APPEARS**

**RISETTE: I WANNA DETECT YOUR POWER.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: ALRIGHT.**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: THIS IS AN ULTIMATE SAIYAN THAT IS AN ACSENDANT PAST AN ULTIMATE SAIYAN. YOU CAN JUST CALL THIS AN ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2.**

**RISETTE: HIS POWER IS INCREDIBLE.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: THEN YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: THIS IS AN ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3.**

**CHIE: HE GETS HOTTER WITH EVERY TRANSFORMATION.**

**YUKIKO: I AGREE.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: HEH, JUST WAIT. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: THIS IS AN ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5!**

**KANJI: PRETTY BADASS.**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: THATS ONLY SOME OF MY POWER.**

** GOES INTO SOUL REAPER UNIFORM**

**DEVIN: AND THIS IS MY SOUL REAPER FORM.**

**RISETTE: I CAN'T DETECT YOUR POWER.**

**DEVIN: THATS BECAUSE IN THIS FORM, I ONLY USE SPIRITUAL PRESSURE.**

** PULLS OUT SWORD**

**DEVIN: THIS IS SWORD IS KNOWN AS A ZANPAKTO.**

**YU: OK.**

**DEVIN: BANKAI!**

** FLASH**

**RISETTE: WHOA!**

**DEVIN: CRIMSON-TENSA. THIS IS THE FULL POWER OF MY ZANPAKTO.**

**KANJI: UH OH, SHADOWS!**

**DEVIN: LET ME HANDLE THIS. **

** GETSUGA WRAPS AROUND BLADE**

**CHIE: WHAT THE...?**

**DEVIN: GETSUGA...TENSHOU!**

** KILLS ALL SHADOWS**

**YU: YOU HAVE PRETTY GOOD POWER.**

**?: SO, YOU BRATS HAVE RETURNED!**

**YU: NO WAY! ADACHI!**

**ADACHI: HA HA HA! HUH? WHO ARE YOU?**

**DEVIN: I AM DEVIN TORBERT.**

**ADACHI: HMM, YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE A PERSONA.**

**DEVIN: SO WHAT?**

**ADACHI: PERSONA! INZANGAI! LETS SEE YOU FIGHT!**

**DEVIN: VERY WELL!**

** SUMMONS HOLLOW MASK**

**DEVIN: GETSUGA...TENSHOU!**

** INZANAGI ALMOST KILLED**

**DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** SLICES INZANAGI IN HALF**

**ADACHI: NO WAY!?**

**DEVIN: SO, YOU WANT TO DIE NEXT?**

**ADACHI: BYE!**

** DISSAPEARS**

** DEVIN POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: SO, I GUESS HE IS A BAD GUY?**

**YU: IT LOOKS LIKE HE ESCAPED JAIL.**

**DEVIN: YOU MIND IF I HELP?**

**KANJI: I DON'T SEE WHY NOT.**

**CHIE: YEAH!**

**YUKIKO: YOU ARE VERY STRONG.**

**YOUSKE: HELL YEAH.**

**TEDDY: I WOULD BE BEAR-Y HAPPY IF YOU JOINED US.**

**YU: THEN ITS AGREED.**

**DEVIN: THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

** ULTIMATE PERSONA **

** EPISODE 2**

**YU: NAOTO IS COMING AFTER SCHOOL.**

**YUKIKO: HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN A WHILE.**

**CHIE: JUST SUCKS ADACHI IS BACK, THIS COULD OF BEEN A LITTLE REUNION.**

**KANJI: ITS ALL GOOD.**

** AFTER SCHOOL**

**NAOTO: HEY EVERYONE. **

**YU: GOOD TO SEE YOU.**

**YOUSKE: THIS IS DEVIN TORBERT.**

**NAOTO: NICE TO MEET YOU. SO, WHATS GOING ON?**

**YU: ADACHI IS BACK.**

**NAOTO: WHAT!?**

**DEVIN: ITS TRUE.**

**CHIE: LETS GO.**

**YUKIKO: RIGHT.**

** IN TV WORLD**

**RISETTE: THERE ARE ALOT OF SHADOWS TODAY.**

**TEDDY: HEY DEVIN, HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO SEE?**

**DEVIN: NOT SURE. HERE THEY COME!**

**YU: PERSONA! INZANAGI!**

**DEVIN: LETS DO THIS! BANKAI!**

** FLASH**

**DEVIN: CRIMSON-TENSA.**

**NAOTO: YOU DON'T USE A PERSONA?**

**DEVIN: NOPE. STAND BACK!**

** GETSUGA WRAPS AROUND BLADE**

**DEVIN: GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

** NO EFFECT**

**DEVIN: DAMN IT! ADACHI MUST OF POWERED UP HIS SHADOWS.**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: LETS DO THIS. KAME...HAME...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** KILLS ALL SHAODWS**

**YU: NICE!**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: I WILL BE RIGHT BACK.**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

** 10 MIN LATER**

** DEVIN RETURNS**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: ADACHI ISN'T HERE.**

**KANJI: ARE YOU SURE?**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: IM SURE.**

**ADACHI: GUESS AGAIN BASTARD!**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: I-IMPOSSIB...**

** DEVIN GETS SHOT IN CHEST 2 TIMES BY SHADOW GUN**

** DEVIN POWERS DOWN AND FALLS ON GROUND**

**DEVIN: DAMN IT.**

**RISETTE: DEVIN!**

**DEVIN: GET OUT OF HERE.**

**TEDDY: WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU!**

**DEVIN: YOU MUST...GAAAAH!**

** HOLLOWFIES**

**ULTIMATE HOLLOW: OK, ADACHI. LETS HAVE SOME FUN.**

**ADACHI: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? **

**ULTIMATE HOLLOW: ISN'T IT CLEAR, I AM WHO I AM.**

** CHARGES TOWARDS ADACHI**

**ADACHI: PERSONA! INZANGAI 2!**

**ULTIMATE HOLLOW: YOUR PATHETIC! YOUR NOT DEALING WITH DEVIN ANYMORE.**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE HOLLOW 2: GETSUGA FLASH!**

** KILLS INZANAGI 2**

**ADACHI: YOU STUPID BRAT!**

** DISSAPPEARS**

**ULTIMATE HOLLOW 2: DAMN IT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: HE ESCAPED AGAIN!**

**NAOTO: HMMM, THIS IS NOT GONNA BE EASY.**

**YU: I KNOW. IT LOOKS LIKE ONLY DEVIN CAN REALLY DEFEAT ADACHI.**

**DEVIN: I NEVER GET A BREAK, UGH.**


	3. Chapter 3

** ULTIMATE PERSONA**

** EPISODE 3**

**YU: IT SEEMS ADACHI HAS CONTROL OVER IN THE TV WORLD AGAIN.**

**CHIE: THIS IS CRAP! I ALREADY DEFEATED HIM BEFORE!**

**DEVIN: THATS NOT THE WORSE OF IT.**

**KANJI: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**DEVIN: IM SLOWLY LOSING MY SOUL REAPER POWERS.**

**YOSUKE: HOW?**

**DEVIN: IN THIS UNIVERSE, I WILL SOON NOT BE ABLE TO USE MY SOUL REAPER POWERS.**

**YU: I WONDER IF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO GET A PERSONA.**

**DEVIN: NOT SURE, BUT UNTIL THEN, I WILL HAVE TO STICK WITH MY SAIYAN POWERS.**

**RISETTE: YEAH, BUT YOUR SOUL REAPER POWERS WERE THE STRONGEST THING YOU HAVE TO DEFEATING THE SHADOWS.**

**TEDDY: THATS RIGHT! YOU WERE AWESOME IN YOUR BANKAI!**

**DEVIN: HEH, THANKS TEDDY.**

**YU: LETS GO.**

**ALL: RIGHT.**

** IN TV WORLD**

**DEVIN: IM GOING TO TRY SOMETHING.**

** GOES INTO SOUL REAPER UNIFORM**

**DEVIN: BANKAI!**

** FLASH**

**DEVIN: CRIMSON-TENSA.**

** SUMMONS HOLLOW MASK**

**DEVIN: MAYBE IF I HAVE MY MASK, MY POWERS WILL LAST LONGER.**

**YU: I GUESS WE WILL FIND OUT.**

**?: YOUR PATHETIC, DEVIN.**

**YU: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**?: I AM DEVIN'S SHADOW AND INNER-HOLLOW FUSED.**

**DEVIN: THEN, LET ME KILL YOU! GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

** NO EFFECT**

**DEVIN: YOU BASTARD! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**YU: DEVIN! PERSONA! INZANAGI!**

** FLASH**

**YU: GO!**

**DEVIN: GAAAAAH!**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: NO WAY!**

**HOLLOW-SHADOW: SINCE I AM ALSO YOUR TRUE INSTINCT, YOU CAN'T SUMMON THAT MASK OF YOURS.**

**DEVIN: THATS IT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: THEN I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU LIKE A SAIYAN. **

** TELEPORTS BEHIND HOLLOW AND PUNCHES HIM**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA X30!**

** BOOM**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: HAD ENOUGH?**

**HOLLOW-SAIYAN: NOPE HA HA HA! ULTIMATE CERO!**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: I CAN'T LET THAT HIT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: ULTIMATE BIG BANG ATTACK!**

** COLLIDES**

**HOLLOW-SHADOW: JUST GIVE UP! YOU CAN'T WIN!**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: I WILL WIN! NOW GO BURN IN HELL! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!**

** ULTIMATE BIG BANG HIT HOLLOW-SHADOW**

**HOLLOW-SHADOW: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

** FLASH**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: I GOT A PERSONA. ITS MY ZANPAKTO.**

**YU: GOOD JOB, DEVIN.**

**DEVIN: NOW I HAVE AN EXTRA POWER TO BACK UP MY SAIYAN POWER. MY ZANPAKTO-POWERED PERSONA, CRIMSON-TENSA. SO, LETS DEFEAT ADACHI!**

**ALL: RIGHT!**


End file.
